


Gazing Into The Mirror

by quix_otic



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Headcanon, Headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quix_otic/pseuds/quix_otic
Summary: dissociate[diˈsōSHēˌāt, diˈsōsēˌāt]VERBdissociating (present participle)disconnect or separate (used especially in abstract contexts).
Kudos: 43





	Gazing Into The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've got a headcanon that Hajime would have D.I.D after the Kamukura project, so going into the Neo World Program, Izuru would still technically be a part of him. I wanted to write a little bit about Hajime discovering Izuru's identity during the events of the killing game, but not entirely so. I personally don't have Dissociative Identity Disorder so I'm pulling from my research of the disorder as well as my personal experiences with dissociation. If my work is in any way offensive, I'd be happy to change parts of it or take it down entirely.

dissociate  
[diˈsōSHēˌāt, diˈsōsēˌāt]

VERB  
dissociating (present participle)  
disconnect or separate (used especially in abstract contexts).

Hajime sat in his cottage, curled up on the bed. It was unusual for someone like him to be seen in such a vunerable position. After all, he was supposed to be the leader... or at least, thats how he thought of himself. He'd just gone through the trial held for the death of Byakuya and it would be an understatement to say that he wasn't feeling several overwhelming emotions. He was angry, particularly at Nagito for attempting to get this whole killing game started for something as stupid as hope. It cost them the lives of two of their friends and that wasn't something that Hajime was just going to brush off. Still, he couldn't dwell on it for too long. As heartbreaking as it was to think that two of their friends were gone, they had to keep going for the sake of everyone else.

Hesitantly, Hajime sat up and took a deep breath, opening his eyes to survey the room around him. Immediatly, something felt off about the way his surroundings looked. He stood, unaware of how badly he was shaking until he tried to take a step forward toward the bathroom. He paused for a moment and took another deep breath before continuing to walk. Once in front of the mirror, he blinked at his reflection a few times. It was bizarre when Hajime realized he didn't exactly know who was staring back at him. That couldn't be him, right? That just didn't look like him. Not with such a blank, unmoving expression. Sure, he looked a little angry or annoyed sometimes but he never looked this vacant of expression. 

Distantly, Hajime realized it was almost as if he was at the back of his mind, watching someone else puppet his body around. The thought of someone else controlling him made discomfort seep into his bones, so he quickly looked away from the mirror and down at his feet. The feeling wasn't nearly as bad now that he wasn't staring at his own face, but it was definitely still present. He decided that maybe some sleep would make this unfamiliar feeling go away, so he went through the process of getting ready to go to bed. It felt as if it took hours, standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth and washing his face. In reality, it probably only took about fifteen to twenty minutes. 

Once he was under the blankets, Hajime was out like a light, snoring soundlessly. When he opened his eyes, it was clear to him that he wasn't actually awake. Instead, he was in a dark room, or maybe he was just floating around in space? He couldn't really see anything. Rather than walking into the unknown, he decided just to sit down on the ground underneath him, clearing his throat quietly. He could feel eyes on him, but he had no idea where the person they belonged to was. 

"Hello?" Hajime called out quietly, no response being given. He waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Is someone there?" Hajime sighed, smiling slightly to himself. Of course he wasn't going to get a response. He was in his own head, or something like that. This didn't exactly feel like a dream. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice, which made him jump a bit in his spot. 

"Yes, and no." The tone of the person speaking was empty, holding absolutely no emotion at all. It sounded as if it was echoing all around Hajime, coming from every direction at once. It was terrifying, but somehow comforting at the same time. After a moment of thought, Hajime connected the voice to the face he'd remembered staring back at him in the mirror before he'd gone to sleep. 

"Who are you?" Hajime asked, curiosity evident in his tone. He felt silly, like he was just talking to himself. The voice sounded so much like him but there was something extremely different about it. 

"You will find out soon enough." 

With that, Hajime was left staring up at the ceiling of his cottage. When had he woken up? He wasn't exactly sure. He slowly sat up, keen eyes sweeping across the room. Everything seemed to look back to normal. As he made his way into the bathroom and stared into the mirror, he confirmed that he was definitely looking at himself, but maybe he wasn't the only one in his head.


End file.
